<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superfamily Fluff Prompts by stony_superfam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740613">Superfamily Fluff Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam'>stony_superfam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Family Moments, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), sickfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff prompts centered around the Superfamily.</p><p>Rated T for use of foul language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Stark Rogers &amp; Damian Stark Rogers, Liam Stark Rogers &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Damian Stark Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Damian Stark Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Liam Stark Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Peter Parker, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Liam Stark Rogers &amp; Damian Stark Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Damian Stark Rogers, Tony Stark &amp; Liam Stark Rogers, Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys, hope you’re all doing well. Sorry for being inactive, I sorta kinda lost interest in my writing but I’ve decided to start again with a different prompt. </p><p>So for this prompt the stories will be centered around the superfamily but what I have done is I’ve added two more characters to the family who were also adopted by Steve and Tony. Even though it is centered around them, you can add other MCU characters to the prompt if you would like but they won’t be the main center of focus.</p><p>Prompts for this story can range from: family fluff, hurt/comfort, bullying, protective family members, nightmares, etc. All ideas are welcomed. </p><p>Ages might vary depending on the prompt. You can request ages for all 5 characters.</p><p>To make this as easy as possible here’s what you need to give me for your prompt: </p><p>What your prompt is centered on.</p><p>Which characters you would like to include. (Note that you don’t need to use all of the characters that are listed if you don’t want to and that you can add other MCU characters IF you want. Again I have only listed those 5 because they are the ones I, personally, want to focus on but I will take other MCU characters.) </p><p>Ages for each of your characters. </p><p>And any other prompt details you might want to add. Your prompts can be simple and to the point or in detail as to what you want to happen. If your prompt confuses me, which I’m sure it won’t, I’ll ask for clarifications. </p><p>Tags will updated as the story progresses and this work will contain mild language.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullies and Family Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian’s being bullied in school.</p><p>This chapter turned out to be way longer than I expected but oh well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony and Steve: in their 30s/40s<br/>Liam is a Senior in high school.<br/>Peter is a Sophomore in high school.<br/>Damian is in 6th grade.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Tony woke up like any other school day. Steve went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare his kids their breakfast while Tony woke up their 3 kids. He headed towards his oldest son’s room, opening the door, quietly stepping in and making his way towards his bed.</p><p>“Liam, Li. Come on kiddo. It’s time for school.” Tony said gently shaking is teenage son. </p><p>Liam murmured in his sleep, clutching the blankets closer and putting them over his head while he mumbled out, “5 more minutes, please dad.” </p><p>Tony chuckled at his oldest son’s behavior and said, “sure but then there won’t be any hot water left when you go take a shower.” </p><p>Liam groaned at what his dad said and threw the blankets off of him as he sat up on his bed. </p><p>“Morning kiddo.” Tony said, ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Morning.” Liam mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, waking himself up. </p><p>Tony left the room and Liam got out from under the covers, grabbed his clothes and heading towards the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and jumped in the shower. </p><p>Tony headed towards his middle son’s room and stepped inside. He made his way over to the bed and pulled back the covers.</p><p>“Pete, time to get up.” Tony said. </p><p>Peter mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to the other side of the bed while clutching the blankets. Tony chuckled at his actions. There was always a challenge in trying wake up his kids for school.</p><p>“Come on or you’re going to be late.” Tony said, pulling the covers off of his son’s face. </p><p>“Daaaaaaad.” Peter whined.</p><p>“Peeeeeeter.” Tony said back.</p><p>Peter let out a huff and sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning and stretching.</p><p>“Morning sunshine.” Tony said in a cheerful voice.</p><p>Peter glared at his dad and mumbled out a good morning as he got out of bed and picked up his clothes. Tony chuckled, ruffled his son’s hair and left the room while Peter headed to the bathroom to get ready. Tony checked his watch and was relieved to find that he still had time before his youngest woke up. </p><p>He walked down to the kitchen to see if his husband needed any help. He made his way to where Steve was, looped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck.</p><p>“Good morning. Need any help?” He asked as he put his chin on Steve’s shoulder as he watched him cook. </p><p>“Good morning. Can you grab the plates for me?” Steve said. </p><p>“Sure babe.” Tony said walking over to the cupboard and grabbing the plates and then making his way towards the table to set it. </p><p>The sound of footsteps were heard, making there way down the stairs and Tony looked up to see both of his sons coming down while they were talking and making their way to the table. </p><p>“Oooo something smells good. What’s cooking pops?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Eggs, bacon, toast and there is juice and milk. Whichever one you prefer.” Steve said </p><p>“Awesome. Sounds great pops.” Liam said as he sat down next to Peter. </p><p>Steve gave his son a smile which he returned back before continuing to talk to Peter about some random things. A couple of minutes later Steve, with Tony’s help, brought the dishes over to the table setting them down. </p><p>They quickly ate their breakfast, grabbed their bags and headed out the door. </p><p>“Bye dad, bye pops.” They both shouted. </p><p>“Bye boys.” Steve shouted.</p><p>“Drive safe, bye.” Tony said.</p><p>“Will do dad. Bye.” Liam shouted back.</p><p>Steve and Tony began to clean up and checked the time, seeing that it was almost time for them to wake up their youngest. </p><p>“Hey can you clean up? I’m gonna go wake Damian up.” Steve said.</p><p>“Sure babe.” Tony said pressing a kiss to his lips. </p><p>Steve smiled giving Tony a kiss back before making his way up the stairs and heading towards Damian’s room. He opened the room and stepped inside, making his way towards the bed and sat down on it. He gently pulled the covers back and started to rub his son’s back while gently coaxing him to wake up. </p><p>“Damian, come on buddy. It’s time for school.” Steve said. </p><p>Damian smacked his lips, letting out a yawn, rubbing his eyes and then opening them. Steve chuckled a bit. He adored how much his son acted younger then his age at times. It made him feel grateful that he still had someone who he could baby around. Peter and Liam grew up so fast and he missed those times when they were little and dependent on him. He missed running around chasing after them and when they adopted Damian, he was glad that he would still have someone else that he could baby with his whole heart. </p><p>Damian stared at Steve before putting his head down and covering himself up with the blankets which made Steve chuckle.</p><p>“Dames come on bud or you’re gonna be late.” Steve said.</p><p>“Papa, 5 more minutes. Please.” Damian said.</p><p>“No, nope. Not a chance kiddo. Now up and at em or else you’re gonna be late and if you’re late then dad’s gonna be late to work.” Steve said.</p><p>“Daddy can be late to work, he owns the company.” Damian mumbled. </p><p>Steve laughed and shook his head, “as acceptable as that is, you can’t be late for school.” </p><p>“Okay. I’m up, I’m up.” Damian said getting up and throwing the blankets off of him. </p><p>Steve chuckled again, ruffled his son’s hair and made his way towards the door while he let his son get ready. Damian made his way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. He spent 10 minutes in there before getting out, drying himself off and making his way to his room. He put on his clothes, grabbed his book bag and made his way downstairs to the kitchen table. </p><p>“Good morning munchkin.” Tony said. </p><p>“Morning daddy.” Damian replied. </p><p>Damian sat at the kitchen table and began to eat his breakfast. Tony and Steve joined him as well and when they were done he placed his dishes in the sink, grabbed his book bag and made his way out the door with his dad. </p><p>“Bye papa.” Damian said.</p><p>“Bye Steve.” Tony said giving him a kiss.</p><p>“Bye boys.” Steve said as he began to clean up the food from the table. </p><p>It took Tony 10 minutes to drop Damian off at school. Damian got out the car, said goodbye to his dad and made his way inside the school. He walked his way to his classroom and sat down. Soon other students filled the class and the teacher began her lesson. The classes went by quite fast and then it was lunch time. Damian made his way to the cafeteria with his classmates and got in line for lunch. He grabbed his tray and made his way to a table away from most of his classmates. He knew most of them didn’t like him and thought that he was spoiled just because his parents were well known and rich. He was told often times that he was lying and a pathetic excuse and that no one could love him for who he was. It hurt, of course it did, but Damian was used to the jabs. That’s all he ever heard when he was with his biological parents, but that didn’t mean it hurt less then it already did. He was used to everyone picking on him, getting away with it and calling him an attention seeker. </p><p>He ate lunch quietly, not interacting with anyone around him. When the bell rung, a sign that lunch was over, he collected his tray and made his way to the trash can. He was almost there when someone put there foot in front of him and he tripped, sending him falling to the ground and the tray flying in front of him.</p><p>The cafeteria went silent and he could feel all eyes on him before everyone started to laugh. He bit his lip from crying out and quickly got up. </p><p>“Oh my god what a loser.” Carson, the boy who tripped Damian had said. </p><p>“Oh man that was perfect.” Joseph, the boy sitting next to Carson said.</p><p>“Did someone get that on video? That was hilarious.” Kelly said as she laughed. </p><p>Damian wiped at his eyes as he began to make his way to the bathroom so he could clean himself up.</p><p>“Awww is the little baby gonna cry now.” Carson said and the whole cafeteria ended up laughing.</p><p>Damian ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid everyone and not pay attention to the taunts and laughs. He got to the bathroom, relieved to figure out that no one was in there. He cleaned himself up, took a deep breath to calm himself down, walked out of the bathroom and headed back to his class. He could hear the whispers of his classmates and did his best to ignore them knowing full well that they were about him. </p><p>He sat down through the lessons, focusing on what his teachers where saying. His thoughts were running wild and he was trying to think what he could have done for them to treat him like this but nothing came into his mind. Damian knew that he never bothered anyone, that he never even talked to anyone because everyone either hated him or ignored him. He never understood what the reason was but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be friends with these lowlifes anyway. </p><p>After the lessons ended for the day, Damian made his way to P.E. class. The one class he hated and dreaded the most each day because that’s when everyone had the chance to hurt him more than ever. And the fact that no one ever took him seriously and always told him that he was being a whiny baby just made feel like he wasn’t wanted. </p><p>He let out a sigh and made his way to the locker room to change. He quietly made his way to his locker and began to change his clothes, hoping and praying that none of the older kids saw or paid attention to him. </p><p>“Ewww, it’s the loser.” Matt said when he rounded the corner and spotted Damian. </p><p>Damian sighed again and rolled his eyes as he waited for their coach to start class and tell them what they were doing. </p><p>“Alright good afternoon class. I’m gonna let today be a free day and let you do whatever you would like. Just don’t fight and play fair. Got it.” The coach said. </p><p>“Yes coach.” The class said at once.</p><p>The coach nodded and let the class go and Damian made his way to the basketball hoops. He grabbed a ball and went to the furthest one away from everyone else. He was minding his own business and ignoring his classmates until a ball came flying out of no where and hit the back of his head. He winced a bit but didn’t pay them much attention. </p><p>He was playing and minding his own business when he saw one of his classmates making there way over to him. He paid them no attention and continued to do what he was doing.</p><p>“Hey fuck face, give us the ball.” The boy named Richard said.</p><p>Damian ignored him and continued to play with the ball. Richard angrily walked towards him and tried to take it away from him but he didn’t bulge. </p><p>“Give me the damn ball you fucker.” Richard shouted.</p><p>Damian didn’t though, trying his best to get away from the boy who wouldn’t leave him alone. It didn’t last very long. Richard kept bothering him and when Damian had enough he went towards his coach and told him.</p><p>“Hey Coach, can I speak with you?” Damian said.</p><p>“Yes what is it Damian?” Coach Wilson said.</p><p>“Can you tell Richard to stop bothering me. I’m just trying to play by myself but he won’t let me and-“ Damian was saying before he got cut off.</p><p>“Listen stop complaining and being whiny and stop annoying him. Leave him alone and stop bringing your stupid complaints to me alright. Man up and take the hit.” Coach Wilson said.</p><p>Damian bit his lip at his coach’s words and left returning back to where he was playing. He grabbed a ball that he saw wasn’t being used and tried his best to stay away from them. </p><p>A couple of minutes later one of the older boys headed his way and he sighed. </p><p>‘Here we go again.’ Damian thought in his head. </p><p>He didn’t pay them any attention until when one them came up to him and demanded the ball that he had again. </p><p>“Give us the ball, you little shit.” Richard said.</p><p>“No so will you just fuck off.” Damian retorted back. </p><p>“Getting bold I see.” Richard said as he came closer to Damian. </p><p>Damian did his best to defend himself and not cower down. </p><p>“Give us the damn ball so that we can play you fucking bitch.” Richard yelled again.</p><p>“No. What the fuck are you going to do about it?” Damian said, shocked to realize how he was keeping this up. </p><p>Richard was mad. He pulled up his fist and punched Damian in the nose which caused him to drop the ball, let out a yelp and hold his nose. </p><p>“That’s what you get for not listening you fucking piece of shit.” Richard said.</p><p>Everyone stared at the two and watched them bicker until the coach come over as he witnessed everyone had stopped playing.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Coach Dustin asked.</p><p>“Richard and Damian got into a fight sir.” One of the students replied. </p><p>“Who started it?” He asked. </p><p>The class went quiet before someone spoke up and said, “Damian started it sir.” </p><p>Damian’s eyes widened as he saw and heard how his classmates put the blame on him. What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment and why was everyone so against him?</p><p>“Both of you, principal’s office now.” The coach said while he went to tell the other coach if they could watch the class so he could handle the situation. </p><p>Damian and Richard made there way to the principal’s office along with their coach. They entered the room and were greeted by him. </p><p>“Ah hello Coach Wilson. How can I help you?” The principal replied.</p><p>“I have two students who got in a fight. I’m not sure who started it, but my students said that they saw Damian start it, so I brought them here.” Coach Wilson said. </p><p>“Names?” Principal Harrington asked. </p><p>“Damian Stark Rogers and Richard Greens.” Coach Wilson replied.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll just ring up their parents.” Principal Harrington said. </p><p>The phone calls took 20 minutes and 10 minutes later both of the students parents were walking into the building and heading towards the principal’s office. </p><p>Tony made his way towards his son, crouching down in front of him, cupping his face in his hands, pulling it up so that he could see his face, taking his hand and pulling it away from his nose and clenching his teeth when he saw the damage. He hissed when he felt his son flinch as he gently touched the nose. Definitely broken.</p><p>“Hey buddy. You wanna tell me what happened?” Tony asked his son as gently as possible.</p><p>“A-are you g-going to b-believe m-me?” Damian asked in a shaky voice. </p><p>“Of course kiddo. Why wouldn’t I believe you?” Tony questioned with a frown on his face. </p><p>“B-because no one e-else did.” Damian whispered.</p><p>“I’ll believe you buddy. Did you tell your coach?” Tony asked.</p><p>Damian nodded his head slightly but didn’t meet his dad’s eyes. Tony eyed his son carefully and then asked the next question.</p><p>“What did he do when you told him that bud?” Tony asked gently.</p><p>Damian gulped and said, “He told m-me to m-man up and t-take the h-hit.”</p><p>Tony’s jaw clenched. What? What in the fucking world? Who tells a 11 year old to man up and take a hit? Oh hell no. Tony was not going to let this slide. He got up, took his son’s hand and walked into the principal’s office and sat down in the chair, keeping Damian on the other side of him. </p><p>“Mr. Stark Rogers, Mr. Greens, I’ve called you in here today because your children ended up getting in a fight. And according to the students that were present in the room, they say that Damian started the fight.” The principal said.</p><p>“And how exactly, may I ask, did my son start the fight when I don’t even see a scratch on that kid while my son’s nose appears to be broken?” Tony growled out. </p><p>“Sir we have witnesses.” The principal said. </p><p>“And who exactly are those witness and what exactly did they see? Did you even get Damian’s side of the story or did you just assume that he started it?” Tony said. </p><p>“My son would never start a fight. He’s not like that.” Mrs. Green said.</p><p>“Well clearly ma’am your son did because while he doesn’t have a single scratch on his face anywhere, my son has a broken nose. So please tell me who started the fight.” Tony said. </p><p>“Everyone is saying-“ The principal started before being cut off.</p><p>“Oh to hell with everyone. Did you check your security tapes that have been set up around this school? Did you check to see what the situation actually was or did you just feed off of what other students were saying and contributing to the bullying that they were doing towards my son?” Tony said, growling underneath his breath and wanting to punch the man sitting in front of him.</p><p>“Sir, I guarantee you that we have strict policies against bullying and-“ the principal started before being cut off.</p><p>“Strict bullying policies? My son told me that his coach said that he should and I quote, “man up and take the hit.” Is that how you’ve trained your teachers to handle these situations? Telling your students to just “man up” and “take hits” instead of handling the situation properly.” Tony said as he tried to keep himself calm.</p><p>“Mr. Stark Rogers, sir I do apologize for this type of behavior and I will take actions. I just didn’t know about the whole situation.” The principal said. </p><p>“You didn’t know about the situation or did you refuse to get both sides of the situation?” Tony said still glaring daggers at the man.</p><p>“Well, I, um.” The principal stuttered. </p><p>“That’s what I thought. I’m done wasting my time here and I will be taking my son out of this school as I now understand just how shitty it is. You will receive that email tonight and I’m cutting off all donations that I have made for the school. Good day sir. Come on Damian, let’s go kiddo.” Tony said as he helped his son get up and without wanting to hear another word from the principal he walked towards the door.</p><p>He turned to the other kid’s parents and just gave them a look. He wasn’t about to waste any time with these people. Tony wrapped his arms around his son and made his way to the car. Damian put his book bag in the back seat and sat down. </p><p>“We’ll let Bruce look at your nose when we get home yeah?” Tony said. </p><p>Damian nodded his head and leaned against the window, looking out at the scenery that was passing him. They got home 15 minutes later and Tony led Damian towards the lab. </p><p>“Bruce?” He called as he stepped inside the door. </p><p>“Yeah Tones, over here.” Bruce yelled from where he was doing some calculations.</p><p>Tony and Damian made their way over to where Bruce was and saw that he was deeply concentrating on a project. Bruce looked up when he heard footsteps approaching his direction and gave his friend a smile. </p><p>“Hey what’s up?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“Can you check Dami’s nose. I think it’s broken.” Tony said lifting his son up and placing him on the cot.</p><p>Bruce frowned and looked at his nephew and began to check his nose. Damian let our little hisses as Bruce’s hand made contact with his broken nose. Bruce hummed to himself, this was definitely broken.</p><p>“Yeah it’s definitely broken. What happened?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“Bullies.” Tony said with a huff. </p><p>Bruce smiled sympathetically. He understood those situations. He’d been bullied when he was a kid as well so he definitely understood what it felt like being treated that way. He continued to poke around and feel before prescribing some medication.</p><p>“Alright so best thing to do would be to ice it for about 15-20 minutes couple times a day and then I’ll prescribe you some ibuprofen that’s for kids and just take that twice a day. It’s liquid so he won’t have to worry about swallowing. Give it about 2-3 weeks to heal, alright?” Bruce said taking out the medication that he had prescribed and passing it to Tony.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Bruce.” Tony said giving his friend a smile and taking the medication.</p><p>“No worries Tony. I’m always here for you.” Bruce said returning the smile.</p><p>“Thanks uncle Bruce.” Damian said, giving his uncle a smile.</p><p>“Anytime buddy.” Bruce said returning the smile again.</p><p>Tony said another thank you Bruce, gave him a hug, took the liquid ibuprofen, scooped his son up in his arms and headed upstairs. </p><p>“You want something to eat bud?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Not really. I’m not hungry. Uh daddy?” Damian said.</p><p>“Yeah bud?” Tony said as he grabbed an ice pack, wrapped it in a towel and pressed it against his son’s nose.</p><p>“Are you, are you sure I won’t have to go back to that school?” Damian asked.</p><p>“Of course buddy. I’m not going to make you go to a school where you’re being bullied and the teachers-“ Tony started to say before he was cut off by a voice.</p><p>“Damian was being what?” Steve said as he stepped into the kitchen when he heard his husband’s and son’s voice. </p><p>Tony turned around to see his husband and other two kids standing there looking at them. Steve quickly made his way towards his son and looked at his face.</p><p>“What happened?” Steve said gently taking Damian’s face in his hand.</p><p>“Bullies.” Tony said with a huff.</p><p>“Who was bullying you kiddo?” Liam asked, stepping closer to his youngest brother.</p><p>“His classmates and then when he told his teacher about them, his teacher told him to man up.” Tony said as anger bubbled again inside of him.</p><p>“What? You’re kidding me? Right dad?” Peter said.</p><p>“I wish I was Pete but that’s exactly what happened. Damian told me himself.” Tony said.</p><p>“Dami, is that really what he said?” Steve asked.</p><p>Damian nodded his head slowly, looking at his papa’s eyes as the tears filled up in his own. Everything from the day came rushing back to him and he buried his face into Steve’s chest and started to cry, wincing a bit when pain shot through his nose but not moving from where he was.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright buddy. You’re okay. We got you bud. You’re alright.” Steve said as he gently rocked his son back and forth in his arms and rubbed his back. </p><p>They all joined the hug and comforted their youngest member until his tears died down into sniffles. </p><p>“Oooo how about movie night with pizza and ice cream.” Peter said trying to change the mood.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea. What do you think bud?” Steve asked as he continued rubbing circles on his son’s back.</p><p>Damian shrugged, keeping his face hidden into his papa’s chest as he allowed more of the comfort. Everyone agreed to it and Liam ended up picking out Home Alone, knowing that it would cheer his baby brother up. </p><p>The pizza was delivered in 15 minutes and they all ended up enjoying. Damian’s laughs filled the room along with everyone else’s and the family was glad to see their youngest smiling and laughing again. </p><p>“You know bud, we’re always going to be here for you whenever you need us right and that we love you right?” Tony said.</p><p>“I love you guys too.” Damian said.</p><p>“Yeah but we love you more.” Liam said winking at his brother.</p><p>“No I love you guys more.” Damian said again with a pout.</p><p>Peter laughed as the pout on his brother’s face before saying, “nope, I don’t think so kiddo. We definitely love you more.” </p><p>Seeing that he wasn’t going to win this fight, he stuck his tongue out at his brothers and cuddled deeper into his dad’s chest, wincing a bit when he put pressure on his broken nose while his brothers laughed at his actions. </p><p>“You okay buddy?” Tony asked as he felt his son wince.</p><p>“Yeah, my nose just hurts.” Damian said as he hissed a bit. </p><p>Steve hummed and grabbed the medicine that Bruce had given them, opening it up and taking out a teaspoon and giving it to Damian. Damian swallowed the medicine before cuddling back into Tony’s chest being mindful of his nose. </p><p>Soon the family fell asleep watching the movie and Damian learned one thing, that even if everyone in the world is against him, his family will always be there for him whenever he needed them and he couldn’t be happier knowing that he had people in his life that loved him and wanted him just as much as he loved them and wanted them in his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stony Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Steve and Tony’s wedding anniversary and they celebrate the morning with their children.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up early this morning as it was a special occasion in their household. It was their parents marriage anniversary and all three of them wanted to do something special for the two people who gave them love, care and a home when they were abandoned by their biological families. Liam made his way to the bathroom and freshened up before making his way to Damian’s room. He opened the door to see that his baby brother was already up, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Hey buddy.” Liam said.</p><p>“Lili.” Damian said smiling to his big brother. </p><p>“You wanna help me with a surprise for dad and papa?” Liam asked. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Damian squealed out.</p><p>“Alright, but you gotta be quiet okay, or else you’re gonna ruin the surprise.” Liam said.</p><p>“Oops, sowwy.” Damian replied.</p><p>Liam giggled at the way his brother spoke, finding it adorable and pinched his chubby cheeks. Damian giggled and squealed as he was tickled and tried to get out of his brother’s hold. </p><p>“Liam, stop, stop, stop!” Damian said as he laughed and wiggled. </p><p>Liam let out a laugh, kissed his brother’s cheek and let go of him. </p><p>“Alright, why don’t you get ready while I go wake Peter up.” Liam said.</p><p>“No, uppie!” Damian said as he made grabby hands to his brother.</p><p>Liam chuckled fondly at Damian’s actions and picked him up, carrying him to Peter’s room. He opened the door and made his way over to Peter’s bed as he sat Damian down while gently pulling back the covers, brushing the hair out from his face and shaking his shoulders.</p><p>“Peter, wake up.” Liam said.</p><p>Peter murmured in his sleep and turned away from Liam which caused his brother to roll his eyes at his actions.</p><p>“Petey up.” Damian said.</p><p>“Come on Pete. It’s dad and papa’s anniversary and we gotta make breakfast.” Liam said.</p><p>“Okay, okay I’m up.” Peter said as he sat up with a groan. </p><p>“Yay. Petey up! Petey up!” Damian giggled and clapped.</p><p>Both brothers chuckled as their younger brother’s actions as Peter grabbed him by the arms and pressed kisses all over his face. Damian giggled and squealed as Peter attacked him with kisses while Liam watched with a fond smile on his face.</p><p>“Alright guys we gotta make breakfast before dad and papa wake up. Go get freshened up and come downstairs when you’re done, alright?” Liam said.</p><p>“Okay.” Both of his brothers replied.</p><p>He ruffled their hair, made his way downstairs and started to brew the coffee knowing that it was the first thing his parents always wanted in the early mornings. While he let the coffee brew, he took out the potatoes and shredded them. Once he was done with that, he made them into rectangular shapes and set them to the side. He took out sausages and brought them over to the counter as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. </p><p>He looked up to see both of his younger brothers making there way towards him and he smiled. </p><p>“Li, whatcha doing?” Peter asked.</p><p>“I decided to make sausages and hash browns for breakfast and I saw this recipe for strawberry French toast that looked really delicious and easy to make so I was going to try that. Wanna help?” Liam said.</p><p>“That sounds delicious and of course I am. I’m not going to let you do all this work by yourself.” Peter said as he helped his brother gather the rest of the ingredients. </p><p>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ </p><p>Steve woke up as the sun shined through the windows, hitting his face. He let out a yawn and turned to look at his husband, smiling as he saw just how peaceful he looked. He stretched himself out, letting out another yawn, looked at the time and decided that he should definitely get up. He pressed kisses to Tony’s lips and coaxed him awake. </p><p>“Mmm.” Tony moaned as he felt Steve’s soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes to stare at Steve’s bright blue ones and kissed back.</p><p>“Good morning. Happy Anniversary. I love you.” Steve said.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary babe. I love you too.” Tony said.</p><p>“Come on let’s get up.” Steve said rolling out of Tony’s arms before he was pulled back. </p><p>“No, just 10 more minutes.” Tony said showing Steve his puppy eyes and giving a pout.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled at his husband’s behavior before saying, “okay just a couple more minutes then.” </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Liam went over to turn off the coffee and let it sit on the hot plate. He turned back to what he was cooking as they both worked together on cooking the dishes. Once they were done, they grabbed the tray that they were going to set the food on. Liam took two plates and placed them on the tray while Peter poured out 2 cups of coffee and set them on the tray as well making sure that they wouldn’t fall. Liam grabbed the tray and then told his brothers to follow him and they made their way to their parents room. </p><p>“Hey, go grab the presents guys.” Liam whispered to his brothers.</p><p>Peter and Damian nodded and made their way to their rooms, grabbing their presents and making their way towards their parents room behind their oldest brother. Peter opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked inside to see if his parents were awake and found that they were still asleep. Damian ran inside and climbed on top of the bed, sitting on Tony’s stomach.</p><p>“Daddy, daddy wake up. Wake up. Papa wake up.” Damian said.</p><p>Steve blinked open his eyes and let out a yawn, adjusting his vision to the brightness of the room. Tony soon followed, waking up and letting out a yawn and he looked around to see what was going on. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Steve questioned. </p><p>“Nothing papa.” Damian giggled.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary.” They all said as Liam came forward and placed the tray on their nightstand. </p><p>“We made you breakfast in bed.” Peter said. </p><p>Tony and Steve sat up on the bed and smiled at their boys. Oh how they were so lucky to have such amazing and wonderful kids in their life. </p><p>“Thanks kiddos.” They both responded together.</p><p>They sat up against the headboard and Liam brought the tray in front of them. The aroma of the food hit their noses and it smelled amazing. They began to eat their breakfast, enjoying the taste of everything that was on the plate. </p><p>“This is delicious.” Tony said.</p><p>“Definitely. I think we should let them do the cooking from now on. What do you say Tones.” Steve said with a laugh. </p><p>“I mean I wouldn’t mind. We got three more chefs in the house.” Tony said laughing along as well.</p><p>They all joined in on the laughter, enjoying the moment together. </p><p>“Oooo wait presents.” Peter said picking up the boxes that had each of their presents in.</p><p>“You guys didn’t have to get us presents.” Steve said.</p><p>“You’re kidding right? Of course we’re going to get you guys presents, it’s your anniversary.” Liam said in almost a whining manner.</p><p>Both parents chuckled at their oldest son’s behavior. Sometimes they wondered what they did to deserve such wonderful kids in their life. </p><p>“Okay so this one is mine.” Liam said as he shoved the box in front of them.</p><p>They opened it up carefully, taking off the wrapping paper and gasping when they saw what it was. It was a heart shaped snow globe that had a picture of both of them placed inside and the scenery inside of the globe was so pretty. It was a mix of both the red and blue colors along with glitters that would surround the globe when it was shake. There was also a button that played soft music. </p><p>“This is so beautiful Li. Wow. Thanks kiddo. This is amazing.” Steve said. </p><p>“Thanks pops, I’m glad you like it.” Liam said giving his parents a smile.</p><p>“Like it? Bud we love it. This is truly beautiful.” Tony said pulling his son in a hug.</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Liam said returning the hug.</p><p>“Alright who’s next?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Me!” Peter said bringing out his handmade scrapbook. </p><p>Steve took the globe and set it on their night stand and picked up the scrapbook that Peter gave. They opened it and the biggest smiles came on their faces as tears also filled their eyes. Inside the book, there were so many pictures that ranged from the first day that they got married, to anniversaries, to the day they adopted all three of them and just other small memorable moments throughout their lives that were special. </p><p>“Wow kiddo. This is so beautiful. Thanks bud. Where’d you find the pictures?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I have my resources.” Peter said, giving his parents a cheeky smile. </p><p>Tony and Steve laughed at their son’s cheekiness as they looked through the pictures. Each one brought smiles to their faces and their hearts melted when they saw their most precious and special moments. It ranged from the day the got married, to the days they had their date nights, to the day they adopted all three of them and brought them home, to the days they celebrated all their special occasions together. There were little notes written to the side and god were their children trying to make them into an emotional mess or what?</p><p>“I, wow Pete. This is truly so beautiful kiddo. We love it so much. Thanks bud.” Tony said as Steve pulled his son into a hug and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Thanks dad. Thanks pops. Glad you loved them.” Peter said, giving his parents a tight hug. </p><p>“Alright munchkin, now it’s your turn. Whatcha got kiddo?” Tony said pulling his youngest son into his lap. </p><p>“I, um, made you drawings.” Damian said.</p><p>“Oh really, wow kiddo. That’s so sweet. Guess we have a mini Steve in our house then.” Tony said with a chuckle. </p><p>Everyone laughed at Tony’s statement and Damian pulled out all the drawings and water paintings that he had made of his parents. They were so stunned to see how talented their son was at such a young age. Each drawing was beautifully made, looked as if it was drawn or painted by a professional artist who had years of experience. The fact that their son could draw so beautifully at such a young age made them wonder how long he’s been hiding his talent and why didn’t he ever show it. </p><p>“Wow Dami. Thank kiddo. This is amazing. Where’d you learn to draw like this bud?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I uh taught myself.” Damian said with a shy smile.</p><p>“No way kiddo, this is fantastic. This is pure talent buddy.” Tony said.</p><p>Damian smiled at the way his parents had appreciated and loved their gifts. Tony and Steve pulled their sons into a hug, thanking them once again for the beautiful presents that they had made. </p><p>“Wait, where’s your presents for each other?” Damian asked cocking his head to the side. </p><p>“That’s a surprise buddy, so you won’t know about them.” Tony said.</p><p>“Aww okay. Happy Anniversary.” Damian said pulling his parents into a hug. </p><p>“Happy Anniversary.” Peter and Liam said as they hugged their parents as well.</p><p>All 5 of them laughed and Tony and Steve thought that this was definitely one of the best anniversary mornings that they ever had and were excited to spend these mornings with their small and loving family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Insecure Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony’s feeling insecure. Luckily he has his family to tell him that he’s forever loved and that they’ll never leave him. </p><p>TW: Panic Attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was days like today that Tony really hated. Days like this one where he let his dark thoughts consume him. Where he would hide himself in the lab for hours, not caring about anyone or himself while he drowned himself in thoughts of work and worried if he was truly loved and wanted by his family and whether they truly needed him or not. He always thought about the moment they would realize he’s never done enough for them. The day they would realize that he wasn’t worth anything. The day they would realize that their lives would be truly better off without them. He hated thinking like this, he really did but he was just so insecure. He always tried his best to show his kids that he was there for them. He didn’t want to turn out like his father. The man was always so cold towards. Always ignored him unless it was to punish him or yell at him for being a disgrace to his family’s name. He was thankful for the few people that he had in his life but what if he was never enough for them? What if they realize that they didn’t want to waste their time with his pathetic self anymore? Tony let his thoughts run wild, his breath hitched and his breathing quickened and before he could stop himself he was going into panic mode and the dark thoughts in his brain wouldn’t stop. </p><p>Liam was walking his way down to his dad’s lab. He had needed some help with his homework because he wasn’t understanding what he was doing wrong. He had been working on the same problem for 10 minutes but he just couldn’t get the right answer. </p><p>He made his way down the stairs and said, “hey dad, can you help me with this problem. I’m having trouble solving it.” </p><p>When Liam didn’t get a reply, he frowned. That’s weird. Dad always replied no matter how busy he is. </p><p>“Dad?” Liam said walking towards the work station he knew Tony always worked at. </p><p>Now Liam was worried. He quickly made his way down and ran over to the station his dad always worked at. He saw Tony sitting on his seat, back turned away as his shoulders shook. Liam quickly ran over and bent down in front of his dad. He looked closely and saw that his dad was having a panic attack and quickly began to coax him. He took both of Tony’s hand in his own and squeezed them gently, a sign to tell his dad his he was here. </p><p>“Hey dad, it’s me Liam. Can you breathe for me.” Liam said gently. </p><p>Tony’s eyes showed panic and his breathing picked up a bit more. Liam squeezed Tony’s hand a bit harder, trying to ground him as he started speaking again. </p><p>“It’s okay dad. Just breathe. 1 2 in 3 4 out.” Liam said. </p><p>Tony did just that, letting his son’s voice calm him down. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs but Liam didn’t pay them any attention. He kept his focus on Tony as he helped him come down from the panic attack that he was experiencing, letting his voice soothe his dad the best way it could. Tony let out a harsh breath, willing himself to calm down. He closed his eyes tightly and felt arms loop around him while the ones that were holding his hands tightened their grip even more. He tried his best to get his breathing to labor down and kept his eyes shut until he knew it was over. The tightness in his chest disappeared, his heart rate calmed down, his hands weren’t shaking as badly anymore and his breathing was back to normal. He opened his eyes and looked in front to see who it was and saw Liam’s worrying eyes looking at him. He turned his head to see who was around him and was also met by the worrying stares of Steve, Peter and Damian. </p><p>“You okay?” Steve said, cupping Tony’s face in his hands. </p><p>Tony nodded his head, not trusting his voice. God he felt so pathetic for making his family worry about him like this. They already had more important things to worry about and Tony wasn’t helping them by adding more to their worries. </p><p>“Tony. Babe if something’s wrong, you can tell us. You know that right? We won’t judge you babe.” Steve said gently. </p><p>Tony let out a choked sob and buried his face into Steve’s chest. Steve tightened his hold on Tony, running a hand up and down his back while also running his other one through Tony’s hair. He rocked them gently as their children watched them with worried eyes. </p><p>“I’m s-sorry. I’m s-so so-orry.” Tony chokes out.</p><p>“Hey, no. There’s nothing to apologize for Tones. Just let it out and then we can talk about it, okay.” Steve said still continuing his motions on his back. </p><p>Tony buried his face deeper into Steve’s chest, letting himself cry while his family comforted him. He didn’t know why this was affecting him so much. Steve lifted Tony up and walked his way to the couch, their children following him behind as he sat down and held his husband close. He murmured reassurances in his ear and rocked them back and forth. Liam, Peter and Damian didn’t say anything and just tried their best by comforting their dad the best way they could. Tony’s sobs eventually died down but he didn’t look up and kept his face hidden. </p><p>“Hey, Tones come on. Look at me.” Steve said. </p><p>Tony shook his head. God he felt so pathetic for the way he was acting and the fact that he had made them worry so much over him, he felt like he was the worst person ever.</p><p>“Tony.” Steve said, cupping his face in his hands and making him look up. He gently wiped away the tears and looked him straight in the eyes. </p><p>“What’s wrong babe? You gotta tell me, tell us, please sweetheart.” Steve said. </p><p>Tony’s bottom lip quivered. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, trying his best to get rid of the tears that kept on filling his eyes. </p><p>“D-don’t leave p-please.” Tony whimpered out. </p><p>“Shh, no ones leaving you Tones. We’re all here.” Steve said. </p><p>“N-no. You’re, y-you’re a-all g-g-gonna leave m-me. Please d-don’t l-leave. I’m s-sorry I f-failed. I’ll, I’ll d-do better. I-I promise. I’m sorry i-if I disappointed y-you. I’ll be, I’ll be there f-for you w-when y-you n-need me. D-don’t leave, p-please.” Tony said as tears streamed down his face. </p><p>Everyone tightened their grip on Tony and Steve began to assure him that nobody was going to leave him.</p><p>“Hey now, listen okay. No one is going to leave you babe. Not me, not Liam, not Peter, not Damian, none of us are leaving you whatsoever. You haven’t failed us at all. You haven’t disappointed us either. You have done none of that. We love you and we’ll always love you.” Steve said. </p><p>“Papa’s right dad. And we’re always going to be here for you as well. You haven’t failed or disappointed us, you’re far from that. You’ve always been here since the beginning and you’ve done more for me, for us, ever since you adopted us and we’re really glad to know that we can look up to you and that you’ll always be here for us, just like we’ll always be here for you. We love you.” Liam said, giving his dad a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, Li’s right. You’ve done more for us than our biological parents did. You gave us a home, you gave us food and clothes, you gave us anything that we asked for but mostly importantly you showed us how much you loved and cared for us from all your small gestures. You and papa both showed us how much we mean to you and that you’ll always be here for us, but we also want you to know that we’ll always be here for you too no matter what. We love you and we’ll always love you for who you are.” Peter said. </p><p>Damian stood up and brought his tiny hands up to wipe the tears from Tony’s eyes. </p><p>“No cry daddy. I wuv oo.” Damian said. </p><p>Tony let out a wet chuckle and brought his youngest son into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder as he rocked them back and forth. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and just held him in his arms while his husband and other two kids held him in theirs. He could hear the reassurances that they were saying. It took him a couple of minutes to calm down and once he was sure that he wasn’t going to break down again, he pulled them apart, giving them all watery smiles. </p><p>“I love you too baby. I love all of you.” Tony said pressing a kiss to Damian’s head. </p><p>“Yeah, but we love you more.” Peter said with a grin.</p><p>“Oh no. Oh no no no. We are not going to start this again. It’s gonna go on for ages.” Liam said dramatically. </p><p>Steve and Tony chuckled at their sons behavior. Sometimes it was hard to believe that one was an adult and the other was almost one. </p><p>“So in conclusion, we love you just as much as you love us, maybe a tiny bit more.” Peter said cheekily.</p><p>“Peter, stop.” Liam said, playfully hitting his brother. </p><p>They all burst out in laughter. Tony wiped his eyes and chuckled. Maybe they did love him just as much as he loved them. Maybe he wasn’t as much of a burden as he thought he was to them. Atleast he knew he was loved by the people that he loved the most and that they weren’t afraid to show him how much they loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Avengers Family Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The avengers have a family night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy night this evening, dark clouds littered the sky as the water droplets hit the concrete and grass. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly. The team had finished training, taken a shower and were now heading towards the common area. Entering the room, they saw Liam, Peter and Damian sitting on the floor, playing a board game and yelling.</p><p>“Oh my god guys stop cheating.” Liam said. </p><p>Peter laughed, “we’re not cheating Li. You just suck at this game. </p><p>Damian giggled and said, “yeah LiLi, you just suck at this game. </p><p>“I hate you guys.” Liam said giving them a dry look.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. We love you too.” Peter replied with a cheeky grin. </p><p>They all burst into a fit of laughter and continued playing the game.</p><p>“Hey kiddos.” Tony said making his way towards where his kids. </p><p>“Daddy!” Damian squealed looking up at Tony with a smile on his face. </p><p>“Hey bub.” Tony said as he ruffled each of their hairs. </p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“We’re playing a game uncle Bucky. Wanna play?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Sure kiddo. Whatcha playing?” Bucky said sitting next to his nephew.</p><p>“We’re playing monopoly uncle Bucky. Who else wants to play?” Peter asked.</p><p>“We do.” Everyone said at the same time. </p><p>“I think we should go get the bigger board.” Peter said getting up and running to his room. </p><p>“Wait, there’s a bigger monopoly board?” Clint asked confused. </p><p>“Yep.” Liam said. </p><p>“Since when did they invent a bigger monopoly board?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“It’s been a while uncle Bruce.” Liam said.</p><p>Peter came back with the board and set it down, opening up the box and spreading it across the room. </p><p>“Woah, that’s huge.” Bucky said as they all stared at the board with wide eyes. </p><p>Liam helped Peter set the board up, placing all the pieces in the box and putting it in the middle where it would be accessible. They explained the game to everyone and then started. </p><p>Steve and Natasha were in the kitchen making hot chocolate and sandwiches for everyone. They talked amongst each other as they prepared the snacks before grabbing the tray and making their way to the commons area. </p><p>“Papa!” Damian clapped and giggled as soon as he saw Steve walk in and head towards them. </p><p>They set the trays down on the table, making sure that they wouldn’t fall but still be in reach. Steve took a seat between Tony and Peter as Damian climbed out of Tony’s lap and into his, snuggling into his papa’s chest. Steve chuckled at how adorable his son acted and pulled him close, planting a kiss to his head while grabbing the mug of hot chocolate </p><p>“Yes! I won again.” Peter shouted.</p><p>“Oh for the love of god, that’s the 5th time in a row. What the heck?” Liam yelled dramatically. Peter laughed. </p><p>“You just suck at it Li.” He said. </p><p>Liam grumbled but laughed as his uncle ruffled his hair. </p><p>“Don’t worry kiddo. We suck at it just as much as you do.” Sam said. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re the best losing squad.” Liam said giving his uncle a high five. </p><p>They burst out in laughter again and continued playing. Everything was going well until the lights went out and it was pitch dark. </p><p>“Jarvis, turn on the emergency power source.” Tony said.</p><p>“Right away sir.” Jarvis, the A.I. said before all the lights came back and there was a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Thanks J.” Tony said. </p><p>“I’m bored. What else can we do?” Peter said. </p><p>“How about we watch a movie?” Rhodey suggested. </p><p>“That’s a brilliant idea Rhodey Bear. You’re level of genius is amazing.” Tony said.</p><p>Rhodey rolled his eyes, “oh shut up you over dramatic drama queen.” </p><p>Tony snickered as he continued to tease his best friend. They went back and forth teasing each other and laughing at their ridiculous talks. </p><p>“What movie should we watch?” Peter asked as he grabbed the remote and scrolled through Netflix.</p><p>“Spy Kids?” Damian asked unsure of the choice. </p><p>“Sure kiddo. That’s a good place to start with.” Tony said. </p><p>“I’m gonna go start on dinner. Any preferences?” Steve said. </p><p>“Spaghetti and meatballs.” Clint suggested. </p><p>“That sounds good. Anything else?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Garlic bread.” Bruce added. </p><p>“Okay. Should be done in an hour.” Steve said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. </p><p>“We’ll come help.” Sam said, gesturing to himself and Bucky. </p><p>“Oh no. It’s fine guys. Why don’t you enjoy the movie.” Steve said.</p><p>“Steve there is no way in hell we’re going to let you cook dinner alone.” Bucky said putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Why don’t you guys sit and I’ll help Steve.” Tony said, starting to lift his son. </p><p>“Na. Nope. Sit back down Tones. We got this.” Sam said as he grabbed Steve by the elbow and made his way to the kitchen along with Bucky. </p><p>Tony chuckled a bit at their behavior and sat back down on the sofa. Gosh his husband was so stubborn at times. Peter cuddled up on Tony’s left side under his arm while Damian and Liam cuddled up on Tony’s right side. They quietly watched the movie until the food was done and saw it being brought out. Steve, Bucky and Sam placed the trays on the table, handing out the bowls and spoons to everyone. They quietly enjoyed the movie, laughing at some parts while also being intrigued. </p><p>Outside, the thunder had stopped but the rain still continued, not as heavily as before but could still be heard as it hit the concrete. About halfway into the movie, most of them had fallen asleep, snuggled into each other and the blankets. Everyone else snuggled together on the couches while they continued to watch the movie until they all fell asleep in the comfort of each other’s presence. It was days like these that made them happy to know that they could share some bonding time together and it would be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It sucks when your top college rejects you, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have other options available.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam was nervous. To put it as simple as possible he was nervous. He had been applying to colleges like crazy, wondering if he would finally be accepted into his top one and today was the day he was going to find out. He really wanted to go to Stanford and he knew he had worked really hard to get where he wanted to be at and he really hoped that he had done enough to get there. His brother, Peter had already been accepted into M.I.T and he was really happy for him. He just didn’t want to disappoint his parents or his siblings because he’d be a poor excuse of an older child if he failed them all. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. </p><p>“Liam?” Steve said. </p><p>“Yeah pops.” Liam said, getting up and making his way to the door as he opened it and saw his father standing there.</p><p>“Hey kiddo. This came in the mail for you.” Steve said passing the envelope to his son and giving him a gentle smile, knowing exactly what was in there. </p><p>Liam stared at the envelope with wide eyes. The stamp on front telling him exactly where it was from. This was it. Oh god, this was it. Liam sucked in a breath as he took the envelope from his papa’s hand and held it in his. He stared down at the piece of paper and let out a shaky breath. His thoughts were interrupted again when he heard his dad walk in, catching their attention. </p><p>“Hey Steve, have you seen my-,” Tony started before stopping and examining the situation.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Tony asked with a confused expression. </p><p>“Liam just got a letter from the college that he applied to and we’re waiting to see if he’s gotten accepted.” Steve said. </p><p>“Oh really? What college did you apply to kiddo?” Tony asked </p><p>“I applied to a lot of them but Stanford was my top choice and the decision’s in this letter.” Liam said. </p><p>“Well don’t let me stop you then bud. Go ahead and open it.” Tony said giving his son a gentle smile to ease his nerves. </p><p>Liam looked at both his dad and papa before looking back down at the envelope. He opened it up carefully, pulling out the piece of paper that held it all. He held it in his hand and began to read it, his face dropping when he read the first sentence of the letter. He finished reading the letter, folding it up and putting it back in the envelope. He looked up to see both Steve and Tony giving him worrying looks and he gave them a hesitant smile. </p><p>“I um. I didn’t get accepted.” He said biting his lip. </p><p>Tony and Steve’s face softened. They sat down on each side of him and gently started to comfort their son. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. No big deal. There are still hundreds of other colleges out there that you could definitely get into kiddo.” Tony said. </p><p>“I-I know but aren’t you like disappointed in me? I let you guys down and now it’s like-,” Liam started before getting cut off.</p><p>“Kiddo, stop.” Steve said. </p><p>Liam snapped his mouth shut and look down at his hands. His eyes started to water and he bit his lips to stop himself from crying out. He didn’t know why this was affecting him so much. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay bud. It’s alright.” Steve said, pulling him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his head. </p><p>He rubbed his son’s back as he murmured comforting words to help soothe him. He pulled back, took his son’s hands in his own and started to talk. </p><p>“Listen. We’re not mad at you. We’re not upset with you. You haven’t disappointed us nor have you let us down. And it’s okay if you didn’t get in. It’s not the end of the world bud. You have numerous other colleges that you can get into and we’ll still be proud of you.” Tony said.</p><p>“But doesn’t this just prove I’m not as smart as Peter. And maybe you’re wasting your time on me.” Liam said in a whisper.</p><p>Steve and Tony glanced at each other, worry and sadness clearly showing on their faces and in their eyes. Tony pulled Liam back into a hug and Steve joined as well. </p><p>“Now listen to me and listen to me well okay. You’re smart, you’re a genius and you’ve shown that loads of times. Just because you didn’t get into your top college, doesn’t mean that you’re dumb or you didn’t try hard enough. Maybe this isn’t the right choice of college for you. Maybe there is something better and greater for you in the future. This is just one letter from one college, no one else has rejected you yet and there are hundreds of other colleges that you can always apply to. We’ll be happy with whoever accepts you kiddo.” Tony said. </p><p>“But-,” Liam started to say but was cut off. </p><p>“No if, ands or buts. None of that okay. You don’t have to get into the top colleges kiddo. We know how tough it can be and we’re not forcing you to get into the high level colleges. Whatever college you get accepted into, we’ll be proud and happy of that. Doesn’t matter if it’s top level or not.” Steve said.</p><p>“But wouldn’t you want your child to get into top colleges? I mean dad went to M.I.T and now Peter’s going there as well and maybe Damian will go to some top college as well. What if I’m the only one who doesn’t get in somewhere? What if I fail you? What if I can’t do anything and I end up wasting your money?” Liam said in a hurry. </p><p>Tony and Steve looked at their son and felt their hearts break. Their son was so insecure about himself. </p><p>“Listen buddy. None of that is going to happen. We don’t expect you to get into a top college kiddo. You can go to any college that you want. You don’t have to focus on the top colleges or the ones that are well known. Again there are thousands of colleges out there and I’m sure that you can get into hundreds of them. You don’t have to get into a top college to show how smart you are. I know how smart you are. Papa knows how smart you are. Peter and Damian know how smart you are. Heck even your uncles and aunts know how smart you are. You just have to have some faith in yourself bud.” Tony said.</p><p>Liam bit his lip, taking in the words that were just said. Maybe they were right. But the thoughts still lingered in his mind. </p><p>“So you’re not mad?” Liam said slowly.</p><p>Steve and Tony shook their heads. </p><p>“And you’re not disappointed or upset?” Liam asked as well.</p><p>They shook their heads once again, giving him a gentle smile. </p><p>“I promise you that you haven’t disappointed us, we’re not mad at you and we aren’t upset with you at all. We love you buddy and you gotta understand that this isn’t the end. You have so many options opened for you and like we said, we’ll be happy and proud of you wherever you get accepted into to.” Steve said. </p><p>It took Liam a while to understand what his parents were exactly saying. They weren’t mad, he hadn’t disappointed them and they were upset. And maybe they were right, this wasn’t the end. Yeah sure he got rejected by his top college and he had doubts on whether he could get into any other colleges but they were right. He did have lots of options open for him and maybe he’d find the right one if he kept looking.</p><p>“Thanks dad, thanks pops. I love you guys too.” Liam said giving them a small smile.</p><p>His smile was returned back before he was pulled into a hug and two kisses were pressed to his head. He understood that his parents were disappointed in him and all he had to do was try harder and he would. He would try harder and he would make his parents proud. Little did he know that Tony and Steve were already proud of him and that they would always be, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Doctor Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt was requested by the user: zzzzz<br/>I hope you like it. </p><p>Ages for the boys: Damian - 11, Peter - 14 and Liam - 17.</p><p>Apologies if it’s not good enough and it took so long to write. It’s just been a shitty week and it messed up my mood and I didn’t feel like writing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of the year when Liam, Peter and Damian were all due for their yearly check ups. Tony had scheduled an appointment with their own personal doctor ahead of time so they wouldn’t have had to wait for hours. So when Monday afternoon rolled around, Steve and Tony both picked there kids up from school and headed towards the doctors office. </p><p>“Dad, where are we going? Isn’t home that way?” Peter asked. </p><p>“You boys have a doctors appointment today so we’re headed there Pete.” Tony said. </p><p>“Doctor appointment?” Damian asked.</p><p>“Yeah bud. Just a normal check up.” Tony said . </p><p>“Okay.” The three of them said together.</p><p>They arrived in 20 minutes, making their way inside the building. Tony went up to the desk and was told that the doctor would be with them shortly. They all sat down in the seats and waited for their turn. It was a couple minutes later when the doctor called the family inside and led them to their room.</p><p>“Hi Tony. Hi Steve.” The man said shaking hands with Steve and Tony.</p><p>“Hello Dr. Richards.” Tony said shaking hands with the doctor.</p><p>The doctor shook both of their hands, gave them a smile and told them to take a seat. </p><p>“So I see that we’re here just for a normal checkup routine?” Dr. Richards asked.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Tony said giving his head a nod. </p><p>“Alrighty then. Just going to ask you a couple of basic questions and then we’ll get to the routine checkup. Sound good?” Dr. Richards asked. </p><p>Tony and Steve nodded and answered the questions that were asked. After Dr. Richards had gathered everything that he needed, he started their standard procedure. </p><p>“Alright, who wants to go first?” He asked.</p><p>“I’ll go.” Liam said stepping up and facing doctor. </p><p>Dr. Richards gave him a smile which calmed down his nerves. </p><p>“Let’s start with checking your height and weight. Just stand on this scale as straight as possible. Good.” Dr. Richards said. </p><p>He took the height and weight and recorded it in the folder that he had. </p><p>“Looks like you’re gonna outgrow your parents soon.” Dr. Richards said smiling.</p><p>Liam chuckled a bit and heard his family giggling behind him. </p><p>“Oh yeah and then I’ll be the tallest one in the family.” Liam said with a cheesy grin.</p><p>“Nope, that’ll be me.” Peter said. </p><p>“No me.” Damian said laughing.</p><p>“Alright alright, you all can be tall but for now it’s your papa.” Tony said. </p><p>They chuckled and the doctor continued his exam. </p><p>“Alright then. Next I’m just going to check your heartbeat.” He said, placing the stethoscope on his chest. </p><p>“Now, breathe in. Good and out.” Dr. Richards instructed.</p><p>Liam did as he was told, repeating the actions for a couple more minutes. </p><p>“That sounds good. I’ll check your blood pressure next. This is going to feel a bit tight but it’ll only last for a few seconds.” Dr. Richards.</p><p>Liam nodded his head and let the doctor wrap the cuff around his upper arm. Liam felt the pressure of the cuff tighten and he winced a bit. Wow did that hurt. </p><p>“You okay kiddo?” Steve asked as he saw his son wince. </p><p>“Yeah pops. I’m okay. It’s just a bit too tight.” Liam said with a smile.</p><p>Steve nodded and returned his smile gently putting a hand on his back and rubbing it.</p><p>“Yeah it does get a bit tight and it can be uncomfortable. Just a couple more seconds and then it’ll be done.” Dr. Richards said. </p><p>Liam nodded and a couple seconds later the cuff came off. Dr. Richards recorded the blood pressure on the chart.</p><p>“You’re blood pressure is in a normal range so that’s good. Now I’m just going to check your eyes, ears and throat.” Dr. Richards said.</p><p>Liam nodded and let the doctor check him and sat patiently until it was over.</p><p>“Well everything looks good. Are you having any pain anywhere?” He asked as he checked his joints. </p><p>“No sir.” Liam said.</p><p>“Are you taking in prescription meds or vitamins?” He asked.</p><p>Liam shook his head and the doctor nodded, writing it down in the folder. He looked at it one more time to see if he missed anything and once he was done he closed the folder the set it aside.</p><p>“Everything’s good Liam.” Dr. Richards said giving him another smile. </p><p>Liam smiled back and got off the seat, making his way to where his parents were and sitting down next to them.</p><p>“Who wants to go next?” Dr. Richards asked. </p><p>“C-can I go?” Damian said hesitantly. </p><p>Now that surprised both Tony and Steve. They never thought that their youngest son would voluntarily ask to get checked by the doctor but nonetheless they were happy to see that he was being so brave. </p><p>“Sure buddy. Come on over here for me.” Dr. Richards said. </p><p>Dr. Richards performed the same procedures that he did on Liam with Damian. He took his height, weight, checked his heart rate, eyes, ears, mouth and asked him the same questions. Once Damian was done, Peter stood up and made his way to where the doctor was and the procedure repeated again. Once Dr. Richards was done, he let them know that everything was good. </p><p>“Everything looks great and you’re all healthy. There’s just one more thing left. Peter and Damian are due for vaccines as well so I’m just going to administer those and then you’ll be done.” Dr. Richards. </p><p>“We’re getting shots?” Peter said hesitantly. </p><p>“Yeah, just two.” Dr. Richards said as he made his way to the fridge and pulled out the supplies and then made his way back. </p><p>Peter and Damian shrunk into their parents side as they eyed the doctor as he made his way back, stopping at the sink and washing his hands before putting the needles on the table and taking out the bandages. He put his gloves on and turned to them. </p><p>“So who wants to go first?” He asked. </p><p>Damian and Peter didn’t move from where they were at, both of them not wanting to get the shot. </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. It’s only gonna be a pinch and then it’ll be all over.” Steve said. </p><p>“No. I don’t want it.” Damian said as his lip wobbled. </p><p>“Hey buddy it’s alright. Come here.” Steve said lifting his youngest in his arms. </p><p>“Look bub. I promise you that it’s not gonna hurt that much alright. All you’re going to feel is a little pinch and then it’ll be over before you know it yeah.” Steve said. </p><p>Damian’s eyes filled with tears and he rapidly shook his head fast. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want the needle anywhere near him. Steve turned to the doctor and gave him a apologetic smile and started to apologize but was cut off by the doctor saying that it was okay and that he understood. He had many patients, both older and younger, who were also afraid and he didn’t mind if he had to wait while they calmed them down. </p><p>“Hey listen kiddos.” Tony started to say.</p><p>Peter and Damian looked up into their dad’s eyes and waited for him to speak. He gently started to coax them and reassure them that everything would be okay. </p><p>“It’s not gonna hurt much at all yeah. All it’s gonna be is a pinch and it’ll be over before you know it. You won’t even feel it in a couple of hours.” Tony said. </p><p>“But it’s a needle and it’s pointy and it’s gonna, it’s gonna-,” Peter said before he was cut off by Steve’s gentle voice.</p><p>“Pete kiddo it’s just going to last for a couple of seconds bud. All Dr. Richards going to do is swab your arm with antiseptic, put the needle in, take it out and then put a bandage over it and the feeling will be gone in a couple of hours, just like dad said.” Steve explained. </p><p>Peter and Damian looked at both of their parents and then each other. Liam watched his parents handle his brothers in silence. </p><p>Tony lifted Peter onto his lap while Steve held Damian in his own as they tried their best to divert their minds. They gave Dr. Richards the okay and he started with Peter first. He took his arm in his hand and swabbed the area with antiseptic. Peter shuddered at the cool feeling but kept his eyes on his dad and let his voice calm him. He felt the needle go in and he let out a small whimper which made Tony tightened his grip on his son and rub his back. </p><p>“There we go.” Dr. Richards said as he took the needle out and put the band-aid on. </p><p>“Now just one more and then you’ll be done.” Dr. Richards said.</p><p>“B-but isn’t o-one enough?” Peter said shrinking farther into Tony’s hold. </p><p>“This vaccine is for a different reason Peter. It’s just going to feel like the first one did.” Dr. Richards reassured him. </p><p>“O-okay.” Peter said.</p><p>“Hey, you’re being so brave kiddo. We’re proud of you. You’re almost done.” Steve said. </p><p>Peter left another poke on his arm and he flinched. God he hated getting vaccines so badly. A second later, the needle was gone and a bandage was placed. </p><p>“There we go, all done.” Dr. Richards announced as he finished putting the band-aid on him and disposed the needle. </p><p>Peter looked down to see that it was all over and he let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“See all done. Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Steve said. </p><p>Peter nodded his head in agreement. It really didn’t turn out as bad as he thought it would but sometimes he just had that fear in the back of his mind. </p><p>“Alright Damian, you ready?” Dr. Richards said. </p><p>Damian looked at the doctor, the needle and then back at his parents and let out a whimper.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay bub.” Steve said. </p><p>“But papa, it’s gonna hurt. I don’t want it to hurt.” Damian said. </p><p>“Kiddo, it’s just gonna be a pinch. And then afterwards when you’re done, we can all go for ice cream. How does that sound?” Tony said. </p><p>Damian looked up at his dad with teary eyes and nodded. He bit his lip and looked back at the doctor who had a gentle smile on his face. </p><p>“A-are you g-gonna d-do it f-fast?” Damian asked.</p><p>“As fast as I can.” Dr. Richards said giving him a smile.</p><p>Damian bit his lip again and nodded. The sleeve was pulled up and he felt the coolness of the swab on his warm skin. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he felt Dr. Richards take his upper arm and bring the needle close. He closed his eyes shut and felt the needle connect with his skin and felt it go in. He let out a whimper and Tony hugged him close. </p><p>“Good job buddy. You’re so brave for us.” Tony said rubbing a hand up and down his back. </p><p>The needle went away and he felt a bandage being pressed over the spot. </p><p>“There we go. Now just one more on the other arm.” Dr. Richards said.</p><p>“O-okay.” Damian whimpered.</p><p>Dr. Richards quickly swabbed the other arm, before injecting the needle carefully and pulling it out when he was done. He put a band-aid on top and then it was over. </p><p>“Alright. You’re all set and done.” Dr. Richards. </p><p>“See kiddos. It wasn’t that bad. Thank you Doctor.” Steve said as he shook hands with him, Tony doing the same after. </p><p>“My pleasure. Would you boys like some lollipops?” Dr. Richards asked. </p><p>All three of them look towards their parents and waited for them to say that it was okay. Tony and Steve nodded their heads and they each took a lollipop in their hand. They said their goodbyes and headed outside and once they were in the car they drove their way home.</p><p>“Daddy, are we still getting ice cream?” Damian asked. </p><p>Chuckling, Tony nodded his head, “yeah we’ll get you guys ice cream. You all did good today.”</p><p>“Yay!” Damian giggled and his family chuckled at his actions. </p><p>Yeah they definitely deserved a treat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sick Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt is centered around Steve and Peter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up feeling dizzy and hot. His throat felt scratchy, his limbs felt sore and he felt like a truck had run over him. He looked at the time and groaned, knowing that it was time for school. He shakily got up and sat on the bed, taking a deep breath to stop the feeling of nausea creeping up from his stomach. He made his way to the bathroom and as soon as he stepped inside, he felt the bile come up his throat and he ran towards the toilet. He slid on his knees and began to retch, feeling his stomach convulse as he puked up what he had ate last night. When there wasn’t anything left, he took a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. </p><p>He didn’t know how long he was sitting there’s as he tried to keep the nausea at bay until he felt a hand on his shoulder and another one on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Steve looking at him with a worried expression. </p><p>“P-papa.” Peter croaked out and coughed. </p><p>“Yeah buddy. You think you’re done?” Steve asked gently. </p><p>“I-I don’t k-know.” Peter said as he closed his eyes again and made sure that the nauseous feeling wouldn’t come back up. </p><p>Steve hummed and sat there, putting himself in a position where he could rub Peter’s back while Peter sat there to see if he wasn’t going to throw up anymore. He thought he was done until he felt his stomach convulse and the bile rise to his throat before it hit the toilet. Peter groaned and then whimpered before leaning back against the wall and letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>Steve grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and then wiped Peter’s mouth. Peter kept his eyes closed as he fought off the nauseous feeling. </p><p>“Better?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Y-yeah a b-bit.” Peter said. </p><p>Steve gave Peter a gentle smile and helped him stand up. He flushed the toilet and then helped Peter to the sink so that he could brush his teeth. </p><p>“Do you wanna take a shower?” Steve asked.</p><p>Peter nodded his head and Steve stepped out so he could get him a change of clothes. Peter jumped in the shower and sighed as the warm water hit his skin. He felt his muscles relax and he let out another sigh. He heard the door of the bathroom opening and knew that it was his papa. He stayed there for a couple more minutes before turning off the shower, drying himself off and jumping out. He dressed himself in the fuzzy pajamas that his papa had put and made sure that his hair was dry before walking out. He made his way to his room and saw that Steve was already there, a bowl of soup sitting on his bedside table while his papa had just finished changing the sheets. Steve looked up to see his son walk in and gave him a small smile. </p><p>“Hey kiddo. How you feeling?” Steve asked.</p><p>“A bit better.” Peter said with a cough.</p><p>“I made you some soup. Hopefully that’ll help you feel better. But I’m going to check your temperature first okay?” Steve said. </p><p>“Thanks papa and okay.” Peter said giving Steve a smile as he settled under the covers. </p><p>Steve went to go fetch the thermometer and came back with it. Peter opened his mouth and Steve put it under his tongue and waited for it to beep. Once it did, he took it out and looked at it. </p><p>“100.8. Not too bad. How about you drink your soup, I’ll give you the medicine and then you can sleep? How does that sound bud?” Steve said.</p><p>“Okay papa.” Peter said, nodding his head as he drunk his soup. </p><p>Steve let Peter finish and got up to go get the cold medicine. He returned back and saw that Peter had ate half of the bowl and didn’t push him to finish it. He poured the medicine into the cup and gave it to Peter. Peter swallowed it down and let out a sigh. He snuggled into the blankets as he let his papa tuck him in. Steve pressed a kiss to his head and made his way towards the door but before he could get up a hand caught his wrist and he stopped. </p><p>“You need something buddy?” Steve asked.</p><p>Peter bit his lip before saying, “c-can you stay?” </p><p>Steve smiles and nodded, “sure bud.” </p><p>Peter scooted over on the bed so he could make room for his papa. Steve lifted the blankets and climbed in, putting it over the both of them. Peter snuggled into Steve’s chest and let out a content sigh. Steve kissed Peter on his head, wrapping his arm around his son and ran his hand through his hair. Soon Peter fell asleep in the comfort of his papa’s arms and a couple days later he was feeling better and being his usual self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peter’s Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Peter’s birthday!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another special day in the Stark-Rogers household. It was Peter’s 15th birthday and they were all excited for this day. Peter woke up that morning with a big smile on his face, got ready and made his way downstairs. As soon as he got down he was bombarded with happy birthdays.</p><p>“Happy birthday kiddo. We love you.” Steve and Tony said as they engulfed their son in a hug.</p><p>“Thanks dad. Thanks pops. I love you guys too.” Peter said hugging them.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Pete. I love you.” Liam said as he hugged him. </p><p>“Thanks Li. I love you too.” Peter said hugging his brother back.</p><p>“H’ppy bir’day Petey.” Damian giggled and clapped. </p><p>“Aww thanks buddy. I love you.” Peter said, picking his baby brother up and pecking his cheeks. </p><p>“Wuv oo.” Damian said and then squealed when Peter tickled him. He laughed along with his brother and knew that this was definitely going to be a fun day. </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Steve and Tony had decided that they would send Peter out with Liam while they rest of them set up and get the decorations ready. Liam offered to take Damian as well so that his parents could work without having to worry about watching his baby brother.</p><p>“Are you sure you can watch him Li?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Of course pops. I’ll keep an eye on him while you guys get everything ready.” Liam said.</p><p>“Dada, I be good.” Damian said. </p><p>“Of course baby. You are a good boy and you’ll be good for your brothers yeah?” Tony said, pressing a kiss to his head.</p><p>“Yes, ‘ami good. Po’mis.” Damian said with a large smile, putting up his pinky finger. </p><p>Tony smiled at his youngest, looped his pinky around Damian’s small finger and smiled. He then gave Liam a nod and proceeded to continue what he was doing. Liam went and got Peter and all three of them headed out to kill some time before the party started.</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>They had ordered all of Peter’s favorite food and the cake which should arrive just in time. There were games set up and the music was ready to play as well. Everyone was running around the backyard to make sure that everything was set up in time. It was two hours later when Liam, Peter and Damian all entered the house and Liam ushered Peter to go get ready because there was a surprise waiting for him. Steve took Damian so he could get his youngest ready and make their way down before Peter did. Peter gave his brother a confused look but went to go change anyway. Liam got ready and made his way down and was glad that he was the first one there. When Peter got down, Liam put a blindfold over his eyes, took his hand and walked him outside to where everyone was waiting.</p><p>He got outside and looked around to see that everything was done and that everyone was waiting for them. He gave them a huge smile and nodded. </p><p>“You ready Pete?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Uh yeah, but what’s going on Li?” Peter asked.</p><p>Liam removed the blindfold from Peter’s eyes and everyone shouted “surprise”. </p><p>Peter gasped and then grinned. He looked around the whole room and how beautifully decorated it was. He saw all of his friends and family gathered around with huge smiles on their faces. </p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone screamed, bright smiles on their face.</p><p>“Thanks guys. This looks amazing.” Peter said. </p><p>And that’s how Peter spent the rest of his day. They played loads of games there was music, food and cake. Everyone was having a good time. Peter was glad that his whole family was here. He was glad to see his friends as well and that he was spending this moment with them. When it was finally time to cut the cake, everyone gathered around to sing happy birthday and Peter once again was reminded of how he had the best people in his life. As the party neared to an end, they played the last games that came in mind. After that game ended, it was time to open presents and Peter was so shocked at the amount of presents that he got, that he really couldn’t believe it. </p><p>“Wow guys. This was amazing. Thank you.” Peter said, giving them all smiles.</p><p>They all smiled back and shouted one last “happy birthday” and Peter knew that this was indeed the best birthday ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam burns his hand while cooking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam was in the kitchen cooking him and his brothers noddles since they were all hungry and craving them. Both of his parents were out on an Avenger’s mission and they wouldn’t return for a couple more hours. Peter and Damian were watching tv in the living room, engrossed in the show that was playing. Liam let the noodles boil and decided that he should tidy up the kitchen. He cleaned the counter tops and was moving towards the other side but on his way there, he bumped into the handle, which caused the pot to fall and clatter on the floor while Liam tried to save it. The boiling hot water and noodles spilled out on Liam’s hand and he ended up yelping out in pain. </p><p>Peter was in the living room when he heard his brother’s yell in the kitchen. He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen and examined what had happened and made his way over to where Liam was with a worried look on his face. </p><p>“Li, what happened?” Peter asked.</p><p>Liam whimpered at the question and ran over to the sink, turning on the faucet and putting his hand under it. He sighed in relief when the cool water ended up soothing his skin. Peter turned off the stove and then walked over to where Liam was and put a hand on his shoulder. Liam jumped a bit and looked up at his brother before looking back down. </p><p>“Hey, let me see.” Peter said, gently taking Liam’s hand in his own so he could examine it. </p><p>Peter hissed at the reddened skin and examined it carefully. He let Liam put his hand back under the cool water while he went to grab the ice. He walked back over to Liam with a ice pack and handed it to him.</p><p>“Here Li.” Peter said handing him the ice pack. </p><p>“Thanks.” Liam mumbled as he took it and put it on his hand, letting out a sigh as the coolness dimmed down the burning.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get the burn relief cream. Hopefully it’ll help a bit more than the ice.” Peter said.</p><p>Liam let out another sigh. He had completely ruined this day and now his brother was taking care of him when he shouldn’t have had to worry about anything at all. Peter went to go get the first aid kit and made his way back into the kitchen. </p><p>“I’m sorry Pete. I know this isn’t how you planned your day to go and I even ruined the lunch and now-,” Liam started but was cut off by Peter.</p><p>“Li, you don’t have to apologize for this. Accidents happen and that’s okay. We can always order take out. It’s nothing to worry about. You didn’t ruin anything.” Peter said as he applied the cream to Liam’s hand. </p><p>Liam sighed, his stomach still churning with guilt. He heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and looked up to see his youngest brother. </p><p>“LiLi, I’m hungry.” Damian said walking in not knowing about the situation. </p><p>Liam and Peter both looked up when they heard their little brother come in. Damian stopped and looked at was going on, his tiny face scrunching up in confusion. Both brothers held back a smile at how cute the look on Damian’s face was.</p><p>“Hey come here bub.” Liam said, stretching his other arm out to his brother so he could take it while Peter wrapped his burned one. </p><p>Damian walked towards Liam and climbed up on his lap. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Damian asked, looking up at Liam. </p><p>Liam gave him a gentle smile and nodded his head, using his other hand and running it through his hair. </p><p>“Should we let uncle Bruce look at it when they come back from the mission?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think that’d be good.” Liam said. </p><p>Peter nodded his head and helped Liam get up. He then started to clean up the mess that was made. </p><p>“Petey, can I help?” Damian said, looking at his brother. </p><p>Peter smiled and nodded his head. </p><p>“Sure bub. Just be careful okay?” Peter said.</p><p>“Okay.” Damian said nodding his head and giving his brother a big smile. </p><p>Peter grinned back and they started to clean up the kitchen. Liam watched his brothers work together and smiled. Peter and Damian cleaned the kitchen and once they were done they headed towards the common area to watch a movie and enjoy their pizza until their parents came back. </p><p>Steve and Tony made their way out of the elevator, both letting out a sigh as they were finally home. They made their way inside and were heading towards their bedroom when the sight of their three children on the couch stopped. Examining the situation, they both smiled and walked over as they saw that they were watching a movie. </p><p>“Hey kiddos.” Steve said as he made his way over.</p><p>All three heads snapped at the sound of Steve’s voice and they looked at their papa. Peter paused the movie and looked over to Steve. Damian got up off of the sofa and ran towards Steve. Steve bent down to pick Damian up which let out a squeal from him. </p><p>“Hi baby.” Steve said pressing multiple kisses to his cheek.</p><p>“Papa.” Damian said giggling. </p><p>He let out a sigh, snuggling into his papa’s shoulder. Steve chuckled at his baby boy’s behavior and rubbed his hand up and down his back, making his way towards where Peter and Liam were. </p><p>“Hey dad, hey pops. How was the mission?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Tiring but successful as always.” Tony said also making his way over to the couch. </p><p>When both of them got to where they were, the first thing Steve noticed was Liam’s bandaged hand. He sat down next to his son with Damian on his lap.</p><p>“What happened to your hand kiddo?” Steve asked worriedly.</p><p>Liam looked up at Steve and bit his lip nervously, not knowing how to tell his parents about what had happened. </p><p>“Err...I...um burned it.” Liam said.</p><p>“What? How? What happened?” Tony said, gently grabbing his hand and looking at the bandaging.</p><p>“Err, well. I was cooking noodles since we had gotten hungry and my side ended up hitting the handle of the pot. So I was trying to save it from falling but it ended up slipping anyway and it poured over my hand.” Liam explained to his parents. </p><p>Steve and Tony nodded at the explanation, understanding what had happened and that it was just an accident. </p><p>“How bad does it hurt kiddo?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Not to bad papa. I iced it for a few minutes and then Peter applied the burn relief cream which helped. I’m just keeping the ice on it because it feels better with it on.” Liam said.</p><p>“Did you take any medication?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Umm no. I wasn’t quite sure what to take.” Liam said. </p><p>“That’s okay. I’ll go get it for you. The best thing would be Advil for your age.” Tony said getting up.</p><p>“Wait. I can go get it. You guys just got back and you’re probably really tired right now.” Liam said getting up but ended up being pushed back down. </p><p>“Lay down kiddo. I’ll go get it.” Tony said walking his way into the kitchen where he kept the medicine in the cabinet. </p><p>Tony pulled out the tablets, grabbed a glass and filled it up with water, then made his way back to where his family was. He handed Liam the tablets and glass of water and Liam gulped it down, hoping that they would soothe the rest of his pain. </p><p>“Thanks dad.” Liam said giving Tony a smile.</p><p>Tony smiled back and ruffled Liam’s hair. </p><p>Both Steve and Tony then got up and went to go change and freshen up. They came back and sat down on the couch, taking a couple of slices of the left over pizza and snuggling with their kids as they watched the movie. Liam snuggled into Tony’s side as he felt the pain relievers start to make him droopy. Peter cuddled against Tony’s other side while Damian cuddled up against Steve’s chest. They all watched the movie and Liam sighed in relief when he felt the pain lessen in his hand. He knew it would be awhile before his skin grew back but atleast from now on he would make sure he’d be more careful when he was in the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fractures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This idea was given by SxrgentBxrnes. Thank you for this idea. Really loved it and enjoyed writing it and I hope you like the way it turned out. </p><p>Prompt Summary: Liam hurts his ankle and everyone takes care of him. </p><p>Steve and Tony: any age you want to input<br/>Liam - 15<br/>Peter - 13<br/>Damian - 5</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up early like any other day and got out of bed. He looked over at his husband and saw that he was still asleep and smiled. He planted a kiss to Tony’s head before getting changed into comfortable clothing so he could go on his run. Steve made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen and was surprised to see his oldest son already sitting at the breakfast table looking at the bowl in front of him. He looked at the time and saw that he still had two more hours before school started. He made his way over and gently put a hand on his shoulder which caused Liam to jump. </p><p>“Woah kiddo, it’s just me.” Steve said as he steadied his son so he wouldn’t fall off.</p><p>Liam looked at his papa and blinked his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, hey pops. Why are you up so early?” Liam asked. </p><p>“I always get up this early to go for my run. What are you doing up so early bud? You still have two hours till school starts.” Steve asked.</p><p>“Oh er, um well, even I don’t know. I woke up and I just couldn’t go back to sleep.” Liam said. </p><p>Steve hummed at the answer and ruffled his son’s hair, checking his temperature with his hand to make sure that he didn’t have a fever. Parental instincts, what can you say. He sighed in relief when he didn’t feel his forehead to be hot before asking his son a question.</p><p>“You wanna come on a run with me before you have to head to school?” Steve asked.</p><p>Liam’s eyes lit up at the question. He never really had the chance to go on runs with his papa because by the time he woke up for school, Steve would return back and they would carry on with the day. But now he really had the chance and he wasn’t gonna let it slip. </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Liam said giving his dad a grin. </p><p>Steve smiled back. “Well why don’t you get ready and then we’ll head out.”</p><p>“Okay papa.” Liam said before running up to his room so that he could change his clothes.</p><p>Steve chuckled at his son’s excitement and went to go put his shoes on. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and waited for Liam to get back. Once Liam came back down, Steve handed him a water bottle and Liam thanked him. They headed out the door and began to start on their run. </p><p>“How long do you run for pops?” Liam asked.</p><p>“About an hour. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Just depends on how I feel.” Steve said. </p><p>“Really? Wow, that’s a lot.” Liam said with wide eyes.</p><p>Steve chuckled at his son’s reaction as they continued their run. Then an idea came into Steve’s mind to make this a bit more fun. </p><p>“Hey kiddo, wanna race?” Steve said. </p><p>“Oh you’re on old man.” Liam said giving Steve a smirk. </p><p>Steve smirked back before they both got in position. </p><p>“Ready, set, go.” Steve said and then they were both running. </p><p>Laughs erupted through the air as they raced against each other. Sometimes Steve would end up taking the lead while other times Liam would. They continued their run as they still had a bit to go before they were going to run back home. It was at one moment when Liam wasn’t looking ahead and paying attention because his eyes were focused on something else, that he ended up tripping and falling. His foot collided with the rock, ended up twisting and he cried out at the pain, falling down to the ground. Steve stopped quickly when he heard the noise and turned around to see what had happened. He saw Liam on the ground and ran his way over to him.</p><p>“Liam? Kiddo, what happened?” Steve asked kneeling down next to him.</p><p>“I just tripped over a rock. I’m fine.” Liam said trying not to worry his papa. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Steve said not believing it at all.</p><p>“Yeah pops. All good.” Liam said, trying his best to not let the pain show on his face. </p><p>“Alright then. Let’s head home. I think that’s enough for today.” Steve said. </p><p>“No, no it’s fine. We can keep going. It doesn’t even hurt.” Liam said giving his papa a smile. </p><p>“Li, I don’t think-,” Steve started before getting cut off.</p><p>“I’m fine pops. We’re almost done anyway. Please.” Liam said giving Steve his puppy eyes.  </p><p>Steve sighed and let it go. Damn those puppy dog eyes. He and Liam both got to their feet and started their run back home. Liam did his best to not let his pain show and Steve decided to run a bit slower so that he wouldn’t leave Liam behind. His son was so stubborn at times. </p><p>Liam tried his best to not let the pain show. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain and ran much slower than his papa did. It was when they were nearing the end of the run, did Liam finally stop and cry out, the pain searing through his ankle was unbearable. Steve stopped and turned around, kneeling next to his son. </p><p>“Liam, kiddo, let me see.” Steve said. </p><p>Liam whimpered and nodded his head. Steve gently placed his hand on Liam’s ankle and looked at it. </p><p>“Come on, I’ll carry you.” Steve said, gathering Liam in his arms. </p><p>Liam sighed, feeling guilty about the fact that he had practically ruined his father’s run. Steve carried Liam home, making sure to be careful so that he wouldn’t aggravate the injury even more. Once they arrived, Steve set Liam on the couch and asked for Jarvis to scan him.</p><p>“Hey J, can you scan Liam’s ankle.” Steve asked as he looked at the bruising.</p><p>“Yes Captain. Scanning now.” Jarvis said.</p><p>Steve carefully looked at the bruising and Liam ended up hissing out when there was pressure applied to the spot.</p><p>“Sorry kiddo.” Steve said. </p><p>“I-its okay.” Liam replied. </p><p>“Scan complete Captain. Young sir has a fracture which would require a cast. I have already alerted Dr. Banner about the situation and he’ll be waiting for your arrival.” Jarvis said. </p><p>“Thanks Jarvis. Really appreciate it.” Steve said.</p><p>“Your welcome Captain Rogers.” Jarvis replied.</p><p>At that moment Tony walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He saw both his husband and son on the couch and made his way over to them. </p><p>“Hey guys. How was the- what happened?” Tony said when he saw them.</p><p>Steve and Liam both looked up at Tony who had a worried expression on his face. </p><p>“Liam got hurt on the run and his ankle is fractured. I let Jarvis scan him just to make sure and I’m bringing him down to Bruce’s lab so he can check it over.” Steve said. </p><p>Tony frowned even harder, sat his cup down on the table and helped his husband carry Liam down to the lab. Once they got there, Tony saw Bruce hooking up the x-ray machine and made his way over. </p><p>“Hey Bruce.” Tony said.</p><p>Bruce looked up when he heard his name and gave Tony a smile. </p><p>“Hey, Jarvis informed me about the situation, I’m all set so I can check Liam now. I know Jarvis already scanned him, but I’m just gonna scan him again so I can see where exactly the fracture is located.” Bruce said. </p><p>Tony set Liam on the stretcher type bed and laid him down. Bruce quickly scanned his ankle and frowned when the results came up. Yeah it was definitely fractured but Bruce was glad that he didn’t have to do surgery on his nephew since it wasn’t broken. </p><p>“Yeah, your ankle definitely has a fracture kiddo. We’re gonna put it in a cast so it can heal which will take up to about 6 weeks.” Bruce said.</p><p>Liam nodded and then sighed. Well there goes his daily activity plans. God he hated that this had happened. First he ruined his papa’s run and now he’s stuck on bed rest for 6 weeks and being a bother to his family. Great, just fantastic. </p><p>Bruce gently wrapped Liam’s ankle in a cast, trying his best to not cause his nephew anymore pain. He also provided him with crutches so that he could walk without having to strain himself.</p><p>“Thanks Bruce.” Steve and Tony said as they hugged him.</p><p>“Anytime guys.” Bruce said, returning their hug. </p><p>“Thanks uncle Bruce.” Liam said giving him a smile.</p><p>“No problem kiddo. Just be careful and don’t strain yourself too much. The more you rest, the faster it’ll heal. Also make sure to ice it for a couple of hours each day, that should bring down the swelling and taking Tylenol or Advil should help lessen the pain.” Bruce said.</p><p>“Okay I will. Thanks uncle Bruce.” Liam said. </p><p>“Thanks again Bruce. Really appreciate it.” Tony said. </p><p>“Your welcome guys. Just take care okay.” Bruce said.</p><p>They all nodded their heads and then walked their way towards the elevator. Once it got up to their floor, Tony carried Liam towards the couch while Steve grabbed his crutches and sat him down in a comfortable position. Liam was grateful for that action. He wasn’t sure if he could walk at the moment. </p><p>“I’m gonna go call your school to tell them you won’t be coming in for a few weeks.” Tony said. </p><p>Liam nodded his head, acknowledging that he had heard his dad. He laid on the couch, felt two kisses being planted on his head as he closed his eyes while sleep finally consumed him. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Liam was woken up to the sound of the front door opening and someone talking. He opened his eyes and adjusted them, turning his head to see who it was. He spotted both of his brothers by the door as they talked and giggled about something. He groaned as he tried to sit up and that caught the attention of both Peter and Damian.</p><p>“Hey Li.” Peter said before freezing once he saw the state his brother was in. </p><p>“What happened?” Peter asked as he sat down on the head of the sofa.</p><p>“Ah. It’s not that big of a deal. I’m fine.” Liam said not wanting to worry his brothers.</p><p>Peter squinted his eyes and looked at Liam and then said, “right, having a cast on your foot is definitely not a big deal.” </p><p>“LiLi hurt?” Damian said looking at his oldest brother with a sad face. </p><p>“Aww hey don’t be sad kiddo. I’ll heal up in no time yeah?” Liam said bringing his brother in a hug and kissing his cheek. </p><p>Damian pouted but snuggled into Liam’s chest. Liam chuckled at his little brother’s behavior and ran a hand through his hair. Peter was about to speak up but was cut off when their dad entered the room.</p><p>“Ah so you gremlins are already bothering your brother.” Tony joked.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m not a greblin.” Damian said looking up at Tony with a pout on his lips.</p><p>Tony let out a laugh, scooping his son up from Liam’s arms into his own as he tickled his cheek. Damian giggled as his dad tickled him and the rest of them burst out in laughter too. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re not gremlins. We’re angels.” Peter said.</p><p>“I beg to differ.” Steve said walking out of the kitchen and coming towards them, placing a tray of snacks on the table in front. </p><p>“Paaaaapaaaa, you’re suppose to be on our side.” Peter said giving Steve a pout. </p><p>Steve chuckled at his son’s behavior and ruffled his hair, eliciting a laugh from him. </p><p>“But what happened?” Peter questioned.</p><p>“Ah well, I went on a run with papa, ended up tripping, fractured my ankle and now we’re here.” Liam said. </p><p>“Oh.” Peter said.</p><p>“I’ll be fine in a few weeks guys. Don’t worry too much.” Liam said trying to ease their worries.</p><p>“We know but it still sucks to see you get hurt.” Peter said. </p><p>Liam pulled his brother into a hug and smiled at the thought of how much Peter truly cared for him. He placed a kiss on his head and ruffled his hair, holding him in his arms.</p><p>“Alright kiddos have a snack and then go up to your rooms, change and let your brother rest for a bit.” Tony said. </p><p>“No, it’s fine dad. They can stay.” Liam said. </p><p>“While we don’t mind it, you need to get your rest so your ankle can heal. How about you guys finish your snack and you rest while Peter and Damian get started on their homework. And then when you wake up, we’ll watch a movie and have dinner. Sounds good?” Tony said. </p><p>All three of them thought over the what their dad had said and nodded their heads in approval. </p><p>“Wait dad can we sign Li’s cast first?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony looked at Liam and asked if that was okay and he nodded in approval. </p><p>“Alright, go ahead. Just be careful okay.” Tony said. </p><p>Peter and Damian nodded their heads in understanding and went to go get the markers. They returned back and wrote cute messages on his cast in different colors. They ranged from “get well soon” to “we love you” and even doodles. Liam smiled as he looked at it and pressed a kiss to each of his brother’s heads. He gave his parents a smile and which was returned back with a hair ruffle and they signed it as well. </p><p>After everyone had signed his cast, they ate their snacks and made their way up to their rooms. Liam laid on the couch in a comfortable position and before he knew it he was asleep. Tony draped a blanket over him, pressed a kiss to his head and left the room so he could let his son rest. </p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Peter and Damian changed their clothes and started on their homework. Damian was half way into his homework when he had an idea. He got up from his desk and made his way to Peter’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for his brother to answer. Peter opened the door to see his younger brother standing there. </p><p>“Hey bub, you need something?” Peter asked crouching down. </p><p>“Umm Petey, do you think we can make LiLi cards? They’ll help him feel better right?” Damian said. </p><p>Peter grinned at the idea. “That sounds great bud. Come on, let’s go see if we can find some paper and markers.” </p><p>Peter and Damian made their way to their study room and began to look for papers and markers. When they finally got everything that they were looking for, they sat down and started to make them.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Meanwhile Steve and Tony were in the kitchen, preparing their son his favorite meal along with ice cream and cookies that were also his favorite.</p><p>“So I got Liam this new drawing graphics tablet, you think he’ll like it?” Tony asked.</p><p>Steve looked over at his husband and smiled. He knew how much his son enjoyed drawing and how it was always something that made him happy. And the fact that Tony had gotten him something that he could enjoy even when he was just sitting around while he healed made him smile even more.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s gonna love it babe. It’ll give him something to do while he heals up. He’s gonna be on bed rest for a while so he’ll definitely enjoy this.” Steve said giving Tony a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Tony gave him a smile and pulled him into a kiss. Steve smiled and kissed him back before they pulled apart. His husband always knew what to say whenever he was in doubt of whether or not he was doing this parenting thing right.</p><p>They continued to bake the treats and once they were done, they headed out to the common area where their son was laying down. They saw that he was still and asleep but they had to wake him up so that he could dinner and take his medicine. </p><p>“Li, bud wake up.” Steve said, gently shaking his shoulder. </p><p>Liam blinked his eyes opened, letting out a yawn and looking up towards his papa. Steve smiled at his son and combed his hair out of his face.</p><p>“Yeah?” Liam said drowsily.</p><p>“It’s dinner time kiddo. Gotta wake up.” Steve said. </p><p>Liam yawned again and sat up. God that was such a good sleep. </p><p>“How you feeling now bud?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Better, that was a good nap.” Liam said.</p><p>“Well that’s good. I’m gonna go bring out dinner. Dad and your brothers should be down in a bit.” Steve said. </p><p>Liam nodded his head and laid back down in a comfortable position. The sound of giggling was heard coming downstairs and both heads turned to see that Tony, Peter and Damian were coming down. Tony saw that his son was awake and approached him. </p><p>“Hey bud. How you feeling?” Tony said dropping a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>“Better, that nap was good.” Liam said sitting up so he could prop himself against the pillow. </p><p>“That’s good. Did the medicine help with your pain?” Tony asked sitting next to him. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not hurting that bad anymore.” Liam said.</p><p>“Good, we’ll give you your last dose after dinner.” Tony said. </p><p>“Okay.” Liam said, nodding his head. </p><p>“LiLi!” Damian squealed. </p><p>Liam smiled, carefully lifting his brother onto his lap.</p><p>“Hey bubba.” Liam said planting kisses on his cheek.</p><p>Damian squealed and giggled as Liam tickled his cheeks with kisses</p><p>“Stop LiLi. That tickles, stop, stop.” Damian said as he laughed wholeheartedly.</p><p>Liam chuckled, giving one more kiss to his little brother’s cheek and let him sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady. </p><p>“We made you something.” Peter said handing him both of the cards. </p><p>Liam opened them up and smiled at what was written. He smiled at the sweet messages and how beautifully it was decorated.</p><p>“Thanks guys, these are beautiful.” Liam said hugging both of them.</p><p>Steve and Tony watched with a smile on their face. They were glad to see that the bond between their kids was so strong. </p><p>“We also got you something.” Tony said.</p><p>Liam looked up to his dad. “You guys didn’t need to get me anything.”</p><p>“I knew you would say that but since you’ll be in bed all day for the next few weeks, I’m pretty sure that you’ll be bored. So I got you a new graphic tablet since you love to draw so hopefully this will keep you occupied and you won’t get so bored.” Tony said, handing him the tablet. </p><p>Liam’s eyes widened at what his dad just gave him. He opened it up and smiled. He was totally going to have fun with this later.</p><p>“Thanks dad. Oh wow. This is amazing. I love it. Thank you.” Liam said.</p><p>“I’m glad that you do kiddo.” Tony said.</p><p>“I got you something as well.” Steve said.</p><p>“Oh come on guys, I’m only injured. It’s not my birthday or anything.” Liam said as he laughed.</p><p>“We know, we know, but we’re still going to spoil you nonetheless. You deserve it.” Steve said handing him the box.</p><p>Liam opened it up and his eyes widened. Inside was a brand new phone that he wanted to get but always thought against it.</p><p>“Oh my god. Pops, this is, this is amazing. Oh my god. I love it. Thank you guys. All of this stuff is incredible.” Liam said.</p><p>“We’re glad you like it kiddo.” Tony said.</p><p>Liam gave them all smiles and that’s how he spent the rest of the day. He showed them his drawings, set up his new phone, they ate dinner and then finally cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. Liam sighed in content. Even though he was bed ridden for a couple of weeks, he knew that his family would always be there to make sure that he wouldn’t feel lonely at all and he loved them for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>